


Presents (part 1)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [43]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Presents, Prompt Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Buying presents is hard.





	Presents (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

Oliver hated Christmas shopping. Mostly because he never knew what to buy for the people on his list. If it was for his family, sure, he knew exactly what to get them, but, for anyone else, his knowledge ended there. This year was no different.

Alyssa, his fiancé, had decided that it would be nice if he bought a few presents for the members of Team Arrow. At first, he asked her to take care of that, but after some insistence from her, he agreed to do it himself. Even if he had no idea what to get them.

She had made him a list with the names of everyone and told him that, before going out and buying anything, he needed to decide what to get each one of them. That way, it would make shopping easier and faster. Oliver must’ve stared at the piece of paper that had the names of his friends for hours, before Alyssa came and helped him.

Alyssa made it look easy, all she did was ask him a couple of questions and soon enough they had a present list all worked out. It was something very typical of her. Whenever he would be struggling with something, whatever it was, she would ask him a few questions and he would solve whatever problem he was having trouble with.

It had been like that since the moment he met her. Alyssa had this gift of making things simpler, just by asking a few questions. It was what attracted him to her in the first place. Combine that with her smile, her sense of humor and her kind heart, and he was smitten with her within a few months of knowing her.

When he realized that he had fallen in love with her, he immediately pulled back. She was so full of life, always with a smile on her face, that he was afraid that if he would be lucky enough to be with her, he would taint her with his darkness. She didn’t deserve that, no one did, so for a while he kept her at arm’s length.

But that didn’t last long. The more he tried to stay away, the more he was pulled in to her. It took him almost a year to finally ask her out and when he did, he was concerned that something might happen that would ruin it. But nothing happened and he aloud himself to actually be happy.

For the next two years, she was there by his side, through thick and thin, always seeing the good in every bad situation they would find themselves in. When she almost died at the hands of Damien Darkh, he was sure she was going to leave him, having had enough of constantly being in the crosshairs of people who wanted to hurt him, one way or the other.

However, even after that, she stayed and kept her upbeat attitude through it all. That’s when he knew. She was going to be stuck with him for the rest of her life, hopefully. It was almost a year ago, when, while trading Christmas presents, he gave her a box that had an engagement ring inside. He proposed to her that night and it was the best decision he had ever made.

Now, they were starting a new tradition. Walking around the local mall, buying everyone’s presents, he couldn’t help but look at her smiling face and smile as well. She loved making people around her feel loved and cared for. Just like she felt. And it warmed his heart knowing that he was engaged to this amazing woman.

Oliver saw the excitement in her eyes once all the presents had been bought. She couldn’t wait for everyone’s reaction to his gifts. He could tell she was nervous as well, probably wondering if they will like the presents. Oliver knew that every present was bought with them in mind, specifically, so she had nothing to worry about.

Now, it was just a matter of actually giving them the presents. Preferably, without being interrupted to go and save the city. “I sure hope this goes well, for her sake.”, Oliver thought, kissing the top of her head as they made their way back to his car.

 

(To be continued in Part 2)


End file.
